


Shower Fun

by lagseeing1123



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagseeing1123/pseuds/lagseeing1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's tired from driving for such long hours. But his girlfriend Hinata knows just how to help her boyfriend relax.<br/>Warnings: Rated M. PWP. Shower Lemon. Straight. NaruHina. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Fun

Shower Fun

"I'm so tired." Naruto sighed as he let himself fall on the very huge bed that was offered by the hotel room he and his girlfriend Hinata had rented.

"Well, our home is four hours away." Hinata said. The reason why they checked-in in a hotel was because they were caught in a storm, a very unexpected one. Well it wasn't really as if there wasn't a storm warning, but Naruto was never really one for checking the news. The weather looked so fine during the afternoon when he drove to Hinata's family's home. Hiashi, Hinata's father invited them for dinner, wanting to meet with his eldest daughter and her boyfriend of two years. It had been two months since Hinata last met with her family so as soon as they both got the time to visit, they both took it. And for Hiashi, it wasn't only so he could see his daughter. He wanted to talk with Naruto, privately where they discussed whether Naruto had plans on marrying his daughter. The blond was surprised but wasn't sure of what to answer that time. Nonetheless, Hiashi gave him his blessing if he ever asked Hinata's hand for marriage.

"Yeah, it's quite tiring to drive that long and it's already late." Naruto agreed. "But maybe this storm is one way of telling us to take a rest first. I really don't want to risk accidentally sleeping while driving."

"You know I can always drive if you feel tired." Hinata said.

"Well, maybe. But it's really safer if we just drive home tomorrow. The road is slippery and the fog is thick." All thanks to the storm. Hinata nodded, seeing her boyfriend's point.

"You know, I was thinking, maybe we can take a shower together. Since you're tired, the hot water can ease up your tense muscles, and I can give you a massage while there." she offered.

"Hi-hinata? Are you really…?" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. It was a rare thing that Hinata offered such things. It was always more on Naruto being the one to initiate and suggest things. Naruto's mind immediately filled with the things they could do in the shower. "Well that's sounds good."

"You can go ahead and wait for me. I'll just call my father and tell him we stopped by the hotel. He might be worried because of the sudden storm."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you. And don't take too long."

"I won't." Hinata smiled.

Naruto wasted no time getting inside the bathroom which was a huge one. Hinata was the one who chose the room so he was surprised when he saw that the shower room was large enough for 4 people and that the extra space in the bathroom could hold a king size bed.

He was so tired. They really could have just spent the night in the Hyuuga mansion but Naruto wasn't comfortable at that thought. He was Hinata's boyfriend, but to sleep in the home of your girlfriend's family was something more suited for when he and Hinata were already married.

He began taking off his clothes, first his white shirt that really hugged that beautifully sculpted body of his. He really would have preferred to wear orange but Hinata advised against it especially during visits to her home. She said that although she really liked the color on him, it was much of a contrast to the color scheme of the Hyuuga mansion.

When the shirt was off, Naruto took a small time to admire his hard work in the gym. Large guns, well-formed pectorals and very defined six-pack abs, all for Hinata to appreciate. Next thing that came off was his belt buckle and then he let his pants along with his boxers fall down to the tiled-floor. There in all its glory hanged his well-endowed manhood and in his mind was the thought that in just a few minutes, it would be inside that tight heat of his girlfriend.

They rarely showered together and whenever they did it always led to sex. Naruto never had the strength to withhold himself whenever he saw his very beautiful girlfriend naked just in front of him. Imagining her under the shower, with the steam from the hot water as the background and the water flowing down her entire body, it was a sight to behold.

He stepped in the shower and turned it open. He waited for the water to warm and once it was, he positioned himself under it, letting the warm water flow down and hit every tensed muscles he had. It felt so relaxing, like he could just stay there for an hour. And after a few seconds, he heard the bathroom door open, revealing an already bare Hinata coming his way.

Naruto expected for her to undress in front of him, something he never admitted to Hinata to be one of the most erotic sights he's ever seen. There was just that thrill of the clothes slowly revealing ample amounts of skin that never failed to turn him on. Hinata also stepped in the shower and Naruto walked out of the falling water and met her with a kiss.

Gently, Naruto pulled away to take in the view of Hinata. She was so beautiful. Her long, silky dark-blue hair flowed down smoothly until her low back. Her eyes, a unique color of lavender was the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. Her cheeks were now blushing, something that had always been prone to it whenever he was with Naruto and the blond found it really cute.

"Come and stand under the shower with me babe." Naruto whispered and held out his hand which HInata took, and led her under the warmth of the falling water. Hinata closed her eyes as the water hit her face and soon every part of her was wet.

And as Naruto knew, the water accentuated the sinful curves that Hinata possessed. Her breasts were blessed by Aphrodite herself, her waist the perfect hour-glass shape that most girls would starve for, literally. Her hips were broad and her womanhood, its lips were nicely shaped and shaved. Naruto's eyes continued down her creamy legs until her cute little toes.

"You are so beautiful Hinata." Naruto said softly which made Hinata's face turn even redder, even if she was already under warm water. It was a good thing that she's stopped with that habit of fainting whenever Naruto complimented her like that because it was really dangerous.

"And you're really handsome Naruto." she said back. Naruto had always been the man of her desire even from when they were just kids. Naruto was the boy who defended her from the bullies who teased her for having those pale lavender eyes. Naruto kicked their asses off and for the first time in her life, someone who was not from her family said that her eyes looked beautiful.

From that day on, Hinata had formed a crush on the said boy. Naruto however didn't become close to Hinata and their relationship only happened during college after being paired as thesis mates.

She looked at Naruto's golden blond hair. It was usually messy and spiked in all different directions but with the water it flowed down straightly which made Naruto look even hotter. She found herself captivated again by Naruto's ocean-deep blue eyes, the most vibrant color of blue she's ever seen. Naruto was smiling at her, somehow at the fact that she was also eyeing Naruto from top to bottom, just as what the blond was doing earlier.

"I'll get the soap." Hinata announced, breaking the silence between them again. Naruto nodded and Hinata took the liquid soap that the hotel provided. She also adjusted the knob for the shower so less water would fall and it wouldn't wash away the suds.

"Close your eyes." she whispered to Naruto and the blond complied. Shutting one of your senses heightened another sense and that sense would be of touch. Hinata poured generous amount of the soap on Naruto shoulder and down his chest. She also placed soap on each of his shoulders before setting the bottle down. She started to spread the soap on his chest, her small hands feeling up the strong muscles underneath it. It soon formed suds and the pleasant smell of the soap hit her nose. Her hands found their way on his washboard abs and Hinata could feel every ridge of the distinctly separated and toned muscles. She heard Naruto mumble a soft 'yeah', and she knew he was enjoying her own form of a massage under the shower.

Naruto couldn't help but open his eyes. Despite the fact that her touches felt so good with his eyes closed, he wanted to see Hinata in all her beauty as she did this to him. He saw her reach out both hands which settled on his shoulders and began to rub and squeeze on them. More suds formed and Hinata spread it towards his arms, working the same magic of her hand on the muscles there as well. Naruto reached his hand out too to grab on the sides of Hinata's waist. He loved holding her like this. She continued until her hands met Naruto's hands.

"That feels really relaxing Hinata." Naruto said. But Hinata wasn't done yet. She took the soap again, poured it on her hands and rubbed on it to make it bubble. She crossed her arms around his back and started to clean that part as well. Naruto held her close and her soft breasts were pressed against his chest. In that moment he felt Naruto's erection pressing against her abdomen and this excited her. Naruto was already turned on so much, all thanks to her and this was backed-up by the groan that escaped from the blond's lips.

Hinata continued to run her hands down his back until it reached his ass, lightly squeezing on the two globes. Naruto chuckled a bit at this. Hinata was never this bold during the first year of their relationship. She went further down Naruto's thigh until the back of his knees which was the farthest part the she could reach without having to bend her knees.

"It's your turn now my princess." Naruto whispered before giving her a soft peck on the lips. The blond reached for the soap and directly poured it on Hinata's body. On her shoulders, her arms, her back, her breasts, stomach, and her thighs. He started with her shoulders, his large hands easily covering them. He rubbed on them forming suds, squeezing lightly too to relax her muscles. Next was on her arms and hands. Naruto could only look at Hinata's large breasts but he decided maybe to tease his girlfriend a bit and completely skipped that. Hinata loved it when he played with her breasts and he heard her mumble a bit when his hand went next to her back, pulling her really close. This made Naruto's erection rub on her again and the feeling was both good and agonizing. In truth, Naruto wanted nothing more than to plunge his dick into either Hinata's warm mouth or her wet and tight heat.

Like Hinata, he reached for her backside and cupped her ass. And what a nice ass it was. For such a sheltered princess of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata was the perfection of the female body. He didn't see her exercise that much. It could be because of her diet but damn, she was really lucky on the genes part for her not to work for those breasts and ass like other girls did.

Because Hinata was shorter than him for about 5 inches, he had no choice but to kneel down to reach her legs. This placed him in a position where he was directly facing Hinata's womanhood.

"Fuck, your dripping wet Hinata." he said in shock. Her lips were swollen and it was all Naruto could do not to eat her out that very moment. He could only lick his own lips in anticipation. His hands continued to her thighs, down her knees, legs and her feet. But he couldn't wait anymore. He gripped Hinata's ass and gave a kiss to her petals, earning a yelp from her.

Naruto saw that near the wall of the shower room, there was something where Hinata could sit and so he asked her to go there. Once seated, he spread her legs and like a predator, Naruto plunged his mouth on her pussy and began to eat her out. He began by licking the slit, from the bottom up. Hinata was already screaming uninhibitedly. Her juices flowed even more, Naruto taking all its sweet essence. Using his fingers, he spread her lips revealing her clit and the blond took it inside his mouth, lightly nipping and sucking on it.

"Oh, Naruto!" Hinata shouted.

The blond was grinning inside. His girlfriend's voice whenever they had sex was just so good to listen to. There was nothing more fulfilling than to make her scream like that. And because he wanted to hear more, he inserted two fingers inside her heat and began to thrust them in and out in a steady rhythm. Hinata couldn't stop with her moans at the double stimulation. Naruto continued to vigorously stimulate her clit with his skilled tongue and not a moment sooner, she came.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto felt her convulsing and he lapped up the juices that sprayed from her. He covered her whole pussy with his mouth and sucked all the wetness from her. And with his name being called like that, fuck it was heaven.

When Hinata was back from her high, Naruto stood up. Now it was his turn. He aligned his dick with Hinata's mouth and without even asking, she opened up and Naruto placed it in. The first sensation was overwhelming with his erection being neglected for so long that he felt himself shudder. Hinata gripped the base of his dick and started to pump on it while skillfully using her tongue to lick on the head.

"Oh, Hinata just like that baby." Naruto panted with his eyes shut tight. His hands ran through her hair and he lightly gripped on the bundle. By that time, Hinata let go of her grip and began to bob her head, closing her lips tightly on the warm and huge rod that was Naruto's. The blond thanks to Hinata was finding it difficult to control himself from fucking her mouth. He was close and when he sensed he was about to cum, he pulled away from Hinata, grabbed his dick and pumped on it until he came.

"HINATA!" he screamed her name as pleasurable waves ripped through him and thick ropes of cum spurted out to coat Hinata's face. Fuck did that look sexy. Another masterpiece. He really thanked that Hinata finally let him do this. He remembered when Hinata had a fit because he sprayed his cum on her face before.

"That was amazing Hinata. But we're not finished yet." Naruto said and he pulled her up and led her under the shower to wash away the cum on her face. During that time, Naruto's erection was already forming and he was easily as hard as a rock again. As much as Hinata was good with her mouth, nothing could really beat that tight wet heat of hers in satisfying the blond.

Naruto led Hinata near a wall and made her face it, her ass sticking up to face him. It was really a good thing Hinata was on pills 'cause Naruto didn't have a condom with him. Naruto gripped her waist, travelling his hands up to cup her breast before aligning his dick into her heat and pushing it all the way inside.

"Ohh!" Hinata yelped. Such a cute voice.

"Sorry Hina, but I don't think I can hold out much longer." Naruto warned because that tight heat sucking him in was too hard to resist. He really needed to move, to feel more of her.

"Then move." she whimpered and Naruto did. His grip returned to her waist and he began to thrust in and out of her. Hinata was so wet and it was so easy to slip in and out but it still hugged his dick snuggly. Their bodies were rocking in unison and Hinata's breasts were jiggling with each thrust. Naruto kissed her neck and sucked on it, leaving a hickey as he pulled away. He continued to kiss each part of Hinata's back that he could reach. His left hand explored her breasts once more and his right hand went to her clit and began to rub on it. Hinata screamed at the touch but Naruto was relentless and didn't slow down. She was close, he could feel it. He thrust even faster, rubbed on her without mercy and then he felt her come as her inner walls spasmed against his dick, intensifying the pleasurable friction it was giving.

"NARUTO-KUN!" she moaned his name again. Due to additional friction her spasms gave, it wasn't long before Naruto reached his own orgasm with also a scream of his lover's name. His warm cum filled her insides and she milked him until he had nothing more to give. Naruto pulled out of her, grinning at how erotic the sight of his cum was when it dripped from her pussy and down her legs.

Naruto held her and turned her around and captured her lips. They made out until both needed air.

"That was awesome baby, we really should have shower sex more often." Naruto remarked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hinata shyly agreed. "But now I suppose we should finish cleaning up. And we should try to refrain from touching each other or else, you know."

"Haha. I know. But what I don't know is whether I can control myself."

"You're such a sex addict."

"Oh, thanks for the compliment." Naruto laughed. Hinata found herself chuckling lightly as well. To her surprise, Naruto pulled her once more for one last kiss before they resumed cleaning themselves up. With her thought drifting to what happened a few minutes ago, she really had no choice but to agree. They really should have shower sex more often.

**Author's Note:**

> There, my second straight pairing lemon. I decided to continue to write more straight pairings because of the views and favs I've received from Cousins with Benefits, my first straight pairing one-shot lemon which is NaruKarin. And also because the viewers requested I write more. One was even disappointed that I was more of a yaoi writer because they wanted more straight pairings. Well, I am trying and more are to come.
> 
> A sequel to Cousins with Benefits, featuring a more confident, aggressive and dominant Naruto. Already posted. 
> 
> A SasuIno alleyway lemon. Vampire Sasuke. Might not end up too well for Ino.
> 
> But then again, I'll still be writing yaoi. A sequel to Bonding, which will be NaruMenma, a reverse of roles. Also will be doing a SasuNaru love affair one-shot. So in case you're interested with these, just click follow author.
> 
> And leave the story a Review if you liked it. I'll really appreciate it and it would make me want to write more.


End file.
